sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginny McSwain
| birth_place = Arlington Heights, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | residence = Los Angeles, California | alma_mater = Stephens College | occupation = Casting director, voice director and actress | years_active = 1976–present | spouse = Joe Lala (divorced) | domestic_partner = | website = http://www.ginnymcswain.com }}Ginny McSwain (born November 2, 1951 in Arlington Heights, Illinois) is an American voice actress, voice casting director, and animation production professional from Los Angeles, CA. Life and career McSwain graduated from Stephens College in 1974, before moving to Los Angeles. She has worked as casting director on numerous projects for Hanna-Barbera, including The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, The Kwicky Koala Show and The Smurfs. Ginny McSwain's first job as voice director was for the English-language version of Lucky Luke. She won a 2006 Daytime Emmy for The Batman and subsequently, a 2010 and 2011 Emmy for Fanboy & Chum Chum. Among her most well-known animation productions are The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, My Little Pony, Bump in the Night, and Goof Troop. In 2013, Ginny McSwain was voice directing Transformers: Rescue Bots, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and Gravity Falls. Since 2016, she is the voice director for the Netflix animated series Spirit Riding Free. Filmography Television * Bobby's World - Director ("Fish Tales") * CB Bears - Sheena * Galaxy Goof-Ups - Additional Voices * Superman - Lois Lane * The New Shmoo - Additional Voices * Transformers: Rescue Bots - Dr. McSwain * Yogi's Space Race - Additional Voices Film * Scooby Goes Hollywood - Girl Fan, Kerry, Secretary * I Know That Voice - Herself Crew work * Aladdin - Voice Director (seasons 1-2) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein - Casting Director and Voice Director * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman - Casting Director and Voice Director * Ape Escape - Voice Director * Bobby's World - Voice Director * Bonkers - Voice Director * Bump in the Night - Voice Director * Camp Candy - Casting and Voice Director * Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Casting Director (season 1-2) and Recording Director (Season 4 episodes 1-13) * Casper - Casting Director and Voice Director (season 1-2) * CatDog - Casting and Voice Director * ChalkZone - Casting and Voice Director * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure - Casting Director and Voice Director * Danger Rangers - Voice Director * Darkwing Duck - Dialogue Director * Detroit Docona - Voice Director * Dink, the Little Dinosaur - Voice Director * Earthworm Jim - Voice Director * Fanboy & Chum Chum - Voice Director * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - Voice Director ("Operation: Dragonfire" mini-series) * G.I. Joe: Renegades - Casting and Voice Director * God of War - Additional Voice-Over Director * Goof Troop - Dialogue Director * Gravity Falls - Dialogue Director * Hellboy: Blood and Iron - Voice Director * Hellboy: Sword of Storms - Voice Director * If You Give a Mouse a Cookie - Casting Director and Voice Director * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Casting Director * Kermit's Swamp Years - Voice Casting Director * Kidd Video - Voice Director * Kid Icarus: Uprising - Voice Director * Kid 'n Play - Voice Director * Little Clowns of Happytown - Voice Director * Little Wizards - Voice Director * Lucky Luke - Voice Director * Marsupilami (1993 TV Series) - Dialogue Director * Mass Effect - Voice Director * Mass Effect 2 - Voice Director * Mass Effect 3 - Voice-Over Director * Monchhichis - Casting Director * My Friends Tigger & Pooh - Dialogue Director * My Little Pony 'n Friends - Voice Director * Oh Yeah! Cartoons - Casting and Voice Director * Ozzy & Drix - Casting Director and Voice Director * Pac-Man - Casting Director * Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside - Voice Director * Pole Position - Voice Director * Poochie - Casting Director * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie - Dialogue Director * Problem Child - Voice Director * ProStars - Voice Director * Quack Pack - Voice Director * Random! Cartoons - Voice Director * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - Voice Director * Raw Toonage - Dialogue Director * Red Planet - Dialogue Director * Resident Evil 4 - Voice Director * Richie Rich - Casting Director * Shirt Tales - Casting Director * Sonic the Hedgehog - Casting Director and Voice Director * Space Stars - Assistant to the Recording Director * Superman - Voice Director * Super Friends - Casting Director * Tak and the Power of Juju - Voice Director * TaleSpin - Dialogue Director * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy - Casting and Recorder Director * The Addams Family - Recording Director * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Voice Director * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show - Animation Casting Director * The Batman - Casting Director and Voice Director (Seasons 1-3) * The Biskitts - Casting Director * The Book of Pooh - Dialogue Director * The Dukes - Casting Director * The Emperor's New School - Casting Director and Dialogue Director (Season 1) * The Flintstone Comedy Show - Assistant Recording Director * The Flintstone Funnies - Assistant Recording Director * The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang - Casting Director * The Gary Coleman Show - Casting Director * The Karate Kid - Voice Director * The Kwicky Koala Show - Casting Director * The Little Rascals - Casting Director * The Littles - Voice Director * The Mask: The Animated Series - Voice Director * The Mork & Mindy / Laverne & Shirley / Fonz Hour - Animation Casting Director ("Laverne and Shirley" segment) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Voice Director * The New Archies - Casting Director * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show - Casting Director * The Return of Jafar - Voice Director * The Smurfs - Casting Director (seasons 1-4) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Voice Director * The Wizard of Oz - Casting Director * Transformers: Rescue Bots - Casting Director (seasons 2-4) and Voice Director * Trollkins - Casting Director * Tutenstein - Dialogue Director (seasons 1-2) * What-a-Mess - Casting and Voice Director * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa - Voice Director * W.I.T.C.H. - Voice Director References External links * Ginny McSwain * * Ginny McSwain on Rob Paulsen's Talkin Toons Podcast 2013 Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:American voice actresses Category:Actresses from Illinois Category:People from Arlington Heights, Illinois Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Stephens College alumni Category:Hanna-Barbera people